zeldafandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario Blog:MariosKarts/Mi Sinfonia de TLoZ ( 30º Aniversario de la saga )
bueno, ahora no vengo con un Blog informativo, si no que vengo con los planes futuros que tengo musicalmente con la saga TLoZ, a la cual llamo "The Legend of Zelda: A Music from the Past". Simplemente para Celebrar los 30 Años que vienen de esta Espectacular y Epica Saga. Los links seran de youtube por que no pienso publicarlos en MuseScore http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/testing/es/images/9/9c/Yaoooxd.PNG Bueno, seran 5 movimientos sinfonicos con canciones Canciones elegidas por mi y reorquestados por mi, asdasd. la cual llevan estos nombres y estas canciones: The Legend of Zelda: 30th Anniversary Medley - Medley de Canciones de la Saga The Legend of Zelda: Symphony of Calm 1) Calling the Four Giants - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 2) Midna's Lament - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess 3) Zelda's Lullaby . The Legend of Zelda Series 4) Ballad of the Windfish - The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening 5) Fi's Gratitude - The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword 6) Serenade of Water - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 7) Lake Hylia - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess 8) Song of Healing - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 9) Kakariko Village - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 10) Staff Roll - The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past The Legend of Zelda: Symphony of Fall of the Hero 1) Hyrule Castle - The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past 2) Dark Mountain/Dark Forest - The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past 3) Lord Ghirahim's Theme - The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword 4) Reunion With Sister - The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker 5) Dark World - The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past 6) Ganondorf Battle - The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker 7) Ganondorf Theme Variations - The Legend of Zelda Series 8) Hero's Song - The Legend of Zelda Series The Legend of Zelda: Symphony of the Hero 1) Hero of the Wind - The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker 2) Song of Hero - The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword 3) Final Preparations - The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks 4) Triforce Chamber - The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past 5) Hero's Song Variations - The Legend of Zelda Series 6) Staff Roll - The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening The Legend of Zelda: Symphony of Hyrule 1) Morning Theme - The Legend of Zelda Series 2) Lake Hylia - The Legend of Zelda: Four Sword Adventures 3) Hyrule Field - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess 4) Tal Tal Heights - The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening 5) Termina Field - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 6) Overworld - The Legend of Zelda: Adventure of Link 7) Overworld - The Legend of Zelda 8) Epilogue ~ Beautiful Hyrule - The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past 9) Finale Bueno, este es mi proyecto, en la cual me demorare 3 años en publicar asdasdasdasdasd. Ojala que termine esto por que cada proyecto que anuncio, lo empiezo no lo termino, esta ves tratare de no hacer lo mismo. y lo mas importante tendre paciencia, eso es lo importante... Bueno Hasta la Proxima =D Categoría:Entradas